Game of Spades
by ShaPip
Summary: A nice little songfic I wrote. It's kinda sappy, but I thought it was good, so read away!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam or the song. So meh.  
  
Spades  
  
Wufei sat staring at the solomn pair of eyes that peirced him from the end of his katana. A beautifully fearless face framed by twin braids. He smiled coldly.  
"Why aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
/The beauty spot was borrowed and now my sweet knife rusts tomorrow, I'm a confession waiting to be heard./  
  
Sally's cool blue eyes met his fiery ebony in placid submission.  
"I have nothing to fear from you, Wufei."  
The asian narrowed his eyes angrily.  
"What do you mean bu that, woman?"  
  
/Burn your empty rain down on me, whisper your deathbeat softly/  
  
Closing her eyes, Sally extended her arms outward, dropping her gun.  
"You came to destroy me. You didn't even need to tell me so. I knew the moment I saw your eyes. But I've no reason to fear. My love was your downfall, however, I would gladly do it again."  
Wufei scoffed in disgust, pushing the woman so her back was against a wall, blade still at her throat.  
"Stop speaking nonsense."  
  
/We bend our knees, at the altar of my ego/  
  
"Why can't you admit it?!" Sally cried, tears filling her helpless eyes. "Why can't you realize it's true?"  
Growling, Wufei gave a shallow nick to the woman's slender neck.  
"Don't you lie to me. Love is an illusion! Fake and confused. Just like you."  
  
/You drained my heart and made a spade/  
  
Shameless tears rolled down Sally's pale-skinned face as the silver moonlight that shone through her broken window reflected mercilessly.  
"Then why did you come back, Wufei? You could have left and never let your thoughts cross me again..."  
  
/But there's still traces of me, in your veins/  
  
"It isn't that easy..." Wufei gritted, battling the urge to take her in his arms. the one he loved so much, the one he couldnt get rid of. "I can't get you out of my head. If I could, I would have left you for dead a long while ago."  
Sally reached out a shaking hand towards him.  
"Wufei...."  
  
/You drained my heart and made a spade/  
  
Wufei stared at her in horror as he realized what he was doing. The one woman in the world for him now at his mercy. A trickle of blood ran down her neck, staining the collar of her white T-shirt pajamas. She was reaching out to him, in her pathetic, eternal attempt to help.  
  
/But there's still traces of me, in your veins/  
  
"Please...Wufei..." she pleaded, still holding her hand out for him. "Think of what you're doing...It's been two years..."  
"I already did." he stated blankly, slashing at her again.  
Sally gave a cry as the razor-edged blade of his katana cut across her shoulder, this time deep.  
  
/And my lilies mouths are open, like they're begging for gope, and hoping, their bitter petal chant, "We can kick , you won't be back."/  
  
Her shirt hung loosely, dyed crimson by the blood flowing down her chest. The door opened and a tiny little girl stepped in, holding a teddybear and a plastic cup. Her jet black hair pulled back in a braid, she stared at the scene with wide, icy blue eyes.  
"Mommy!"  
Wufei turned around.  
  
/I'm a diamond that is tired, of all the faces I've acquired/  
  
"Go back to bed!" Sally snapped in desperation.  
As the girl ran out, Sally gave her menace a weary look. Livid, Wufei cut her again, this time across her stomache.  
"You didn't tell me about a child! Who else were you sleeping with to obtain her?" he sneered cruelly.  
  
/We must secure the shadow, 'ere the substance fades/  
  
"She's yours..." Sally gasped, collapsing to her knees. "I never slept with another..."  
She gave him a smile as blood seeped from the corners of her lips.  
"I always hoped...that you would return..."  
  
/You drained my heart/  
  
"M-mine?" Wufei stammered, his katana clattering to the hardwood floor.  
  
/And made a spade/  
  
Sally clutched her waist as she coughed up blood.  
"Yours.."  
  
/But there's still traces of me/  
  
Kneeling next to her, Wufei pulled Sally into his lap, clenching his jaw.  
"What....have...I done....?"  
  
/In your veins/  
  
Moonlight gleamed on the woman's pallid face as silver tears streamed down.  
  
/You drained my heart/  
  
"Sally...Sally I'm so sorry...." Wufei whispered, a single tear coursing down his stern face.  
  
/And made a spade/  
  
Smiling, Sally lurched a little, more blood pouring from her tattered body.  
"Dont be..."  
  
/But there's still traces of me/  
  
"That's who you are..." She murmered.  
  
/In your veins/  
  
"I won't die, this time. But will you stay with us?"  
  
/And we said 'til we die/  
  
Wufei bowed his head, brushing strands of her hair from her face, kissing her.  
"I will. Never again will I hurt you..."  
  
/And we said 'til we die/  
  
"Forever..." he whispered, gently picking her up.  
  
~Review please~  
Lyrics: "Spade", Marilyn Manson 


End file.
